Talk:Gray Syndicate
Going to start this with a list of questions, if only for foundational purposes. Most of these are based on tidbits overheard or from articles: #''The Gray Syndicate is a politically neutral conglomerate of shady enterprises, ranging from smuggling to piracy.'' - This seems to imply that the GS is more like some really big shady business, rather than a government. Is that correct? Furthermore, what is the state of the governments associated with the GS? Are we looking at weak governments that essentially have no choice but to let the GS have its way? Puppet governments? Governments/cultures that don't ethically object to the GS in general? (The last one likely the case with G'ahnlo from what little I've heard) - From how I interpret what little I know, I'd guess it differs from world to world which one. G'ahnlo and Antimone probably doesn't object culturally. The Ungstiri seem too weak to really do much about it. Tomin Kora sounds like a puppet government designed as the GS stronghold. ::The Gray Syndicate isn't a government. It's like the mob. Mister Gray is the Don. He's got lots of captains and lieutenants handling various parts of the overall enterprise. The worlds that align themselves with the Syndicate are either too weak or too morally flexible to care about the organization's motivations or methods. --Stamp 14:24, 27 February 2008 (UTC) #''The Gray Syndicate doesn't have an official charter, although it does follow certain guidelines - known as the Gray Code. The code governs command structures aboard pirate/smuggler vessels, distribution of loot, and conflict resolution.'' - I know it's early, but are there any examples of what the code might be like? Is it a 'law of the sea' kind of code or is it something that has evolved into something more orderly and beaurocratic? ::It will be a direct derivative of the old pirate code of the high seas. --Stamp 14:24, 27 February 2008 (UTC) #Are vessels that are associated with the GS actually ran by the syndicate itself? Or is it more like a 'franchise' deal. Ships pay so much of their loot to the GS organization in general, and the GS offers 'protection', as well as takes care of independents who get too many big ideas. ::Franchise sounds about right. --Stamp 14:24, 27 February 2008 (UTC) #If ships are independent, or not, is there the equivalent of a GS Navy/Fleet/Army? Thinking old Elite Guard kind of deal here. ::Mister Gray does keep a tight core of the best and most loyal mercenaries around Tomin Kora. They're known as the Nebula Shield. --Stamp 14:24, 27 February 2008 (UTC) #Does the GS even bother with running front operations are this point, or are they simply powerful enough on the worlds they're associated with that they can operate in the open? ::They operate front operations within the Orion Arm Union and the Nexus Concordance. They don't need to run front operations on Gray Syndicate worlds. --Stamp 14:25, 27 February 2008 (UTC) #Does the GS have rivals (like independents or planetary level criminal enterprises) that they keep trying to operate against? ::Rivals spring up from time to time. This leads to interesting conflicts that the Syndicate usually wins. --Stamp 14:24, 27 February 2008 (UTC) I suppose the big theme to all of these questions depends on just what the GS /is/, and if it's a government or an organization that simply has a lot of influence over the governments of the worlds involved. Sergeytov 10:03, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ---- While there's a talk page active on the general underworld: Anyone have an idea on how this piracy thing works? Main pondering I'm having on this point is that, well, with the OS drives it's not like there's 'routes' that cargo haulers go about regularly. Which seems to mean it's largely in system... which seems to mean weak independent worlds (without enough force to protect against pirates in some of the outer-gravwell regions) or dispersed GS areas like the Ungstiri belt where hiding along the final approaches seem viable. Any other ponderings on this one? Sergeytov 13:52, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::Largely in-system. Of particular interest, though, for pirates, will be worlds beyond the Multiverse Nexus that may not have too much of a developed military presence and might be too remote for alliances to help much. Pirates might be watching for exploration vessels that are hunting/collecting powerful relics, etc. --Stamp 14:00, 28 February 2008 (UTC)